


i wish we could live together already.

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Winry writes a heartfelt letter to her long-distance girlfriend.
Relationships: Paninya/Winry Rockbell
Series: FMA One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Kudos: 10





	i wish we could live together already.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sprint with a few friends of mine! Enjoy! :)

_"My dearest, Paninya,_

_I wish I was still with you in Rush Valley. I'm sorry my visit got cut short, but those Elric's... Nevermind, this isn't about them. This is about us- about you. I never thought I could miss someone as I miss you... Not waking up next to you is a pain I never thought I'd experience. An empty bed and empty arms every morning is ruining me. My arms were made to hold you, and my blankets were made to keep both of us warm. Without you, it feels wrong- most things feel wrong without you, though._

_Not being able to hear your voice is wrong. Not being able to see the way your eyes light up when you're excited is wrong. Not being able to dance with you to old songs in the moonlight is wrong. I could spend days writing all the things that are wrong without you, but this letter would be pages upon pages, upon pages._

_There's a lot of things that are right, though. The hug we share on the train platform is right. The way our hands fit together so perfectly is right. The way you smile is right. The way you make me smile is right. The way your laughter lights up a part of my heart is right._

_One day, things won't have to be wrong; there will only be the things that are right. One day we won't have to miss each other. One day, I'll be able to wake up with you in my arms. One day, we'll have a house full of laughter, love, and whispered promises of tomorrow. When I miss you too badly, that's what keeps me going. A future I cannot live without- a happiness I cannot deny myself._

_I will not deny the way I feel about you, the love and overwhelming joy you bring into my life. To deny that would be to deny you, and that is something I could never do, Paninya. I'll keep dreaming until one day, it isn't a dream. There won't be miles and miles keeping us apart, only a few feet._ _For now,_ _it's a dream- us living together- but one day, hopefully soon, it won't be. I can't wait for that... I can't wait to live with you. I wish we could live together already, Nini._

_I know the longing I feel to be with you is worth it. I know that I love you. I know that I can't wait to be with you without one of us having to return home looming over our heads. I know that sometimes we'll fight and be mad at each other, but Paninya, I want it all. I want every moment I can get with you, the love and the tears and the fighting and the sickness and health, the better and worse. I don't want another second to get between that._

_I've been dreaming about what our future will look like. I dream about it a lot if I'm being honest. We have our own combination automail and roofing shop. On Sundays, we spend the whole day baking desserts and doing things together. On holidays we go to visit family, both in Rush Valley and in Resembool. We spend the rest of our days together, happy and in love. It's a bittersweet dream, though. I wake up sad that it isn't real- it isn't real_ _yet._ _One day it'll be real, though. I promise you that from the bottom of my heart, and even more than that- with every ounce of my soul._

_I hope you have dreams like that too, my love. I hope that the distance between us isn't as hard on you as it is on me. I hate to see you sad and knowing that you're sad when I can't do anything about it... It kills me. I want to be there to wipe your tears away and soothe your worries. I want to be there for everything, the good and the bad- especially the bad. I want to be a shoulder for you to lean on, someone you can rely on- someone you know will always be there, just like you are for me._

_I love you, Paninya. To the moon and back, several times over._

_Yours forever, Winry.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
